A Time For Marauding
by Zoe SilverBow
Summary: The Marauder's antics are entertaining to say the least, but will they be enough to ease the tension and worry seeping into Hogwarts during the dark lord's rise to power? Of course Girls, School, Friends and High School drama are distractions too...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We all know who these characters belong to, and seeing as I'm neither blonde nor British, I'm not her.**

**Ok so I know this story was waaaayyy different and it had more chapters but it frustrated me and i didn't know what i was doing with it or were the story was going...but now i've figured that out, so yea. this time i'll be better with updates but i do have school so i will make excuses ;) and i hope the next chapter will be up by the weekend so wish me luck!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_(Prologue)_

**"Maybe Fate isn't the pond you swim in but the fisherman floating on top of it, letting you run the line wild until you are weary enough to be reeled back in."**

**Jodi Picoult, _Vanishing Acts_**

On September 1st 1971 forty-three 11-year-olds walked into Kings Cross Station anticipating the magic on the opposite side of the barrier. They were not disappointed, but the magic waiting for them was unpredictable, it was undefined. This meant that it was up to this generation of students to decide how to shape and mold this magic. They could make it pure, powerful or twisted. It was all up to them, but they didn't have a clue just how much this mattered. The great witches and wizards these 11-year-olds would become, will have the power to save or destroy the wizard world, and their choices will decide which comes to pass.

No matter what their path became or the turns it made, screams lived in their minds, dormant and ever present. Their lives were tainted, changed forever and fated to end. Of course all lives are, so maybe it's not as terrible as it seems...

In fact it wasn't, it was worse, for some more than others. Not to make seem as if their lives were terrible, many lived lives full of love, laughter and happiness. Of course anger, fear and sorrow played roles in their time on earth...but that's to be expected. It's surprising these things didn't play larger roles. But I think that's what makes their lives so unique, so real and complete.

Because of the raw power gifted to them, they will put themselves in grave danger to save those they love and those they have yet to meet. They will face their fears and not always conquer them. They will learn the true meaning of bravery, and that you don't have to be in Gryffindor to posses it. They will live lives that tell a story, one that longs to be told.

This is not a story of love, or hate, its a story of life and all the things that go with it. So yes there is romance and grief, snogging and murder, yet none of those things stand alone, and neither do those whose lived through them.

By no means is this the beginning of their story, but its as good a place to start as any.


	2. The Tales of a Train Ride

**A/N: Uggggghhhh I'm a terrible person. I procrastinate sooooo much. It will be the death of me. But nonetheless here it is: chapter 1, officially. Anyway i hope you enjoy it and will encourage me to procrastinate less**

* * *

><p><em>(The Tales of a Train Ride)<em>

**_"A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen. "_**

**_Edward de Bono_**

Lily's eyes darted back and forth as she gazed out the window at the passing county-side. The green orbs were absorbing every inch of scenery that flashed before them. Her fingers traced her delicate jaw and wrapped themselves around a stray lock of auburn. The rest of her hair was up in a loose bun, whose purpose was to simply keep the mane out of her face. The few strands that had escaped stood out vibrantly against her milky skin.

Her consumption of the countryside was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Lily pulled her eyes away from the window and looked into the compartment where she was seated.

Kristilla was curled up on the bench across from her sucking on a sugar quill and staring out the window beside the door and into the hall. She had pulled her curls back into a ponytail, but left her straightened bangs to fall across her forehead. When she realized eyes were on her, the strawberry blonde turned and met them.

"Oh hiya, Lily" she greeted with a genuine smile. Her voice a throaty melody as always.

Lily responded with a half-smile, which Kris accepted and turned back to her previous dreamy state.

Someone cleared their throat, it sounded like a bloke. "umm...errr Lily?" She turned her head to see Remus at their compartment's entrance.

"Hullo Remus, what is it?" she tried to sound enthusiastic but her voice sounded fake.

She could see the girl at her side turn down her full lips to frown at this, her face's beauty not being affected by the expression.

"Well the 'Good Riddance' party for the Heads just started...and well I thought I should remind you we need to do the end of year evaluations together" He seemed to be sorry to have to take her away from her seclusion. Lily noticed this and decided that she could tolerate Remus right now.

"oh right, I'm sorry, it slipped my mind" she stood and joined him at the door "I'll see you guys later"

Mary erased her frown and smiled "Have fun" her voice insinuated that there was more depth to the statement than was obvious, like it was part of a previous conversation. Then her tone became light and teasing "and don't get too caught up that you forget to say goodbye to little old me" She added a wink and shooed them out.

As Mary closed the door Kris wiggled her eyebrows "they look cute together" Mary hit her with a Pumpkin Pastie. The target giggled in her adorable way "of course Lily looks cute with any guy, and completely sexy with a certain few"

Mary raised an eyebrow in her _share your information_ way.

Kris just shook her head at the brunette and giggled some more while she responded "just suspicions dear, no need to get all interested"

Realizing she would get nowhere with Kristilla at the moment Mary shrugged and lay back on the bench, waiting in the comforting silence that always came when she was with Kris.

* * *

><p>In the compartment next door sat a group of 5 Gryffindors, being much louder than the occupants of the adjacent room. They were laughing and talking trying to ignore the fact that they were leaving a place they all considered home.<p>

A black-haired witch lay with her head on a certain Marlene McKinnon's lap. Her feet were propped against the partition that led to the corridor, neon socks tapping a melody on the wood. Her pillow (Marlene) was having an animated conversation with the girl on the opposite bench. Both witches had sparkling blue eyes, but each set had it's own language made up of shades of sky and midnight. Marlene's eyes grew and shone as her words became merry, while Diana's danced and teased with every smirk that graced her lips.

The bloke on her left had his arm draped around the back of her seat, the pale skin of her neck seemed white against his tanned arm. Suddenly the boy doubled over and his hand brushed against her bare shoulder as it fell to his stomach.

Diana's form jumped slightly, her eyes widening.

"Matt" she scolded, furrowing her eyebrows. His only response was a wave of his hand as he continued to laugh. His best mate Simon, was patting his back in a lame attempt to calm him. The boy was chuckling and shaking his head at his friends hysteria. When Simon looked up he donned a mask of surprise.

"Hestia!" He winked his (currently) green eyes "so nice of you to join us"

Her constantly pink cheeks, became even pinker and she stood and gave a curtsey accompanied by a good-hearted laugh.

The compartment door opened just as the standing girl dodged a chocolate frog aimed at her head.

"Oi, Hest!"

She turned her dark eyes growing in acknowledgment.

"Emmiline and her lot are looking for you"

Hestia nodded and the girl let the door fall shut when she left.

"Well, I'll leave you be...I'm sure you all feel superior anyway. I know when I'm not wanted" She pouted

"Not a very perceptive bird" Matt whispered to Simon. His mate smirked and gave a slight nod.

"Jones" Her black hair whipped around as she turned away from the corridor.

"don't forget your trainers" He finished, smirking even more.

* * *

><p>Due to the width of the hall Remus led Lily to the Prefect's compartment at the head of the train. When he slid aside the door shouts and laughter greeted their ears. Lily walked stiffly inside and scanned the room. Before she could finish inspecting the compartment's inhabitants the Head Girl, Janet Reynolds, blocked Lily's view.<p>

"Hey guys, lets get this over with, shall we?"

Janet was average height with shoulder-length black hair that was pin-straight and didn't frame her face well. She was pretty, but nothing like her younger sister, Diana, though the fact never seemed to bother her. Janet was sweet and Lily didn't mind her, but the Head Girl lacked spirit, something that Diana happened to have in large quantities. Compared to Diana, Janet didn't really have much, but she didn't care. That's what Lily liked about her, she was okay with the fact that she and her sister were different. She didn't care that a lot of people like the younger Reynolds better, and Lily respected her for that.

"Yea, sooner we can say 'Good Riddance'" Remus responded jokingly.

Janet proceeded to ask them a list of questions about the Heads, prefect duties and their suggestions for the future. When she was done they chatted idly for a few minutes until she was pulled away to get the 6th year Ravenclaws' evaluation.

"You don't have to stay Lily, if you want to go back to your mates" Remus said kindly. She shook her head "It's fine, I'm gonna walk around a bit". He didn't look too happy with her decision so she decided to add more "Look, I know I've been pissy and depressed lately, but I just want to leave that behind, and not think about it OK?" He nodded "Good" she gave him a slight smile and walked toward the refreshments.

* * *

><p>James Potter was lounging in his compartment with two other blokes, both of whom, happen to be his best mates. Sirius was seated on the floor, but considering how he was seated you would think the green patterned carpet was a throne. His shaggy head was leaned against the bench James was stretched out on and his feet were against the base of the one Peter had claimed. This group was missing their fourth member: Remus Lupin. But these four boys aren't simply mates, they're brothers. Now all brothers have a common name, typically their surname, but in the case of these brothers, they named themselves: The Marauders.<p>

So, three-fourths of the Marauders were in the compartment deemed theirs first year, sitting around thinking about what was waiting for them when they stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

"Pete, pass me some food, I hate thinking about the summer, so I'd rather not begin it on an empty stomach." the boy on the floor announced.

"Well get it yourself, mate, there's none left in the compartment. You ate the last Pumpkin Pastie 20 minutes ago" the boy who responded had blonde hair that hung just past his ears and blue eyes that danced from teasing Sirius.

"But I'm hungry! Prongs did I really eat only 20 minutes ago"

"Yea, you fat arse" this time it was the boy lying down. His eyes were closed behind a pair of square-rimmed glasses and his messy locks fell across his forehead.

"Well then" Sirius haughtily stood and turned. When he opened the compartment door he continued "I'm going to see if anyone else has food, I think I'll check with Reynolds...she has a family obligation to keep me alive" he winked and closed the door.

* * *

><p>There was a compartment towards the end of the train where a loud conversation was occurring between a boy and a girl, much to the aggravation of their seatmates. The girl-Lucinda, if you listened to the yelling-was trying to act upset and failing miserably, while the boy was giving off the impression that he really didn't care.<p>

The girls on Lucinda's right were doing a good job ignoring the argument, chatting about what they're doing over the summer Hols. One had a squashed nose and squinted eyes with straight black hair falling around her round face. She was speaking about attending her brother's wedding, and bragging about the robes she'd get to wear. The other girl was genuinely interested and asked all the right questions with her puckered-beyond-cute mouth. Her dark eyes rarely leaving the girl in front of her, due to her fascination with the description of a set of pastel pink dress robes.

The last girl in the cabin was seated next to a bloke who was clearly fed up with his mate's row. His name was Evan Rosier and had a buzz cut controlling his blonde hair. The girl, Quinn Malfoy, was doing a good job of faking her interest in Julia's fashion rant. But her blue eyes were beginning to glaze over and her patience was slowly waning when Lucinda shouted: "well if that's how you feel Wilkes, good luck ever getting shagged again" and Quinn snapped.

"Shut it you two. No one fucking cares about your bloody nasty shagging habits"

The bloke on her right let out a full hearted laugh from his thin frame.

"She's got a point Talkalot, and sorry mate, but your shouting 's giving me headache"

Lucinda fumed, from both the command and use of the nickname she despised. After a minute she grabbed Wilkes' hand and dragged him out of the compartment.

* * *

><p>With a Butterbeer in hand Lily began to circulate the room. She greeted most of the prefects she saw by name and stopped by each to chat for a bit. She had walked about halfway around the compartment when she realized that she was truly enjoying herself. Lily said goodbye to Gillian the 7th year Ravenclaw prefect and wished her luck in the Healers program at St. Mungos. She turned to walk toward Thomas Dunn and Amos Diggory who were chatting about a yard away, when her path was obstructed for the second time this afternoon. Except this time the intruder was <em>much <em>less welcome.

"Snape" Her voice dripped with disdain but she kept calm, to her surprise.

"Lil-" "You no longer have the right to call me that" she almost winced as she realized she had just taken a page out of Petunia's book of hate. Which of course did not exist but her point remained the same, though she didn't let the dark eyed boy in front of her see.

He seethed "Evans" his voice as tight and forced.

She gave him a brief nod of acknowledgment, internally hitting herself for forgetting why she hadn't wanted to come to the part in the first place.

"Can we speak more privately?" he was clearly upset and his voice was sincere. She was weighing her options when a different male voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Is this git bothering you Lily?" Amos and Thomas had noticed the conversation between herself and Severus and came to support her. She gave Amos an appreciative smile "Not anymore" she looked directly in the eyes of her childhood friend "he no longer has that power over me" His face contorted with and emotion Lily didn't have the time to recognize "We were done with our conversation anyway" She turned away from Severus and faced Amos. He gave her a smile and began to speak with her about who they think will be next years Heads, while Thomas glared at Snape until he slinked away. When Lily felt his eyes leave her body she shivered a little and tightened her grip on her Butterbeer bottle. Her green eyes look into those of the blokes who, for lack of a better word, rescued her.

"Thank You" she flashed them her half-smile and walked away before she cracked.

* * *

><p>Sirius still hadn't returned from his food raid when Remus slid open the compartment door.<p>

"Oi, Moony" James sat up as the boy entered "Did ya bring us anything...Butterbeer perhaps?" he raised an eyebrow.

Without looking up Remus tossed a bottle at him and Peter, both of whom caught the glass vessels. Uncapping his own bottle the boy fell to the bench, and sat next to Peter.

"So where's Padfoot?" the werewolf inquired.

"Probably scamming food out of innocent first years" Peter answered. His slightly pinched face turning into a smirk when James snorted in amusement.

"True, he has a few illegal tendencies" Remus commented

"Don't we all" said James with a wink.

The three Marauders raised their bottles "Cheers" and drank to their illegal tendencies.

* * *

><p>Diana Reynolds was the Head girl's little sister, and yet she had no idea what tit felt like to lie in a sibling's shadow. She was confident and smart and (sadly) mature beyond her years. But when she was at school she didn't have to worry about responsibility much. Which is why she was spending her last stolen hour standing on a bench, helping Marlene Mikinnon reenact a story for their captive audience of 3.<p>

And this is how Sirius Black found her when he stepped into her compartment.

"Reynolds, your mates finally figure out you're a complete loon yet?"

She turned to the door as it fell shut behind his fit frame. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled as a teasing smirk spread across her face.

"Well then I'd be able to join you in the mental ward"

He winked "Just as clever as always, I see"

She crossed her arms and raised her brow. "What'd you want Black?"

Sirius chuckled "You know me too well Di, I was actually looking for sometime to help sustain me, so I don't starve"

"We wouldn't want that"

"No, I don't think you would. Oi Ever-Hale, Adaire! You got any food, help a bloke out" he said, his face pleading

"And I thought you came here for a family reunion" Diana's voice cut in before either boy could respond.

"Well that too, but the way to a mans heart is through his stomach" he tilted his hed to the side "didn't you know that?"

"Oh shut it Black" she ordered as she jumped off the seat. Diana began to ruage through her bag, when she found what she was looking for, her eyes lit up.

"Aha!" she exclaimed and chucked what was in her hand at Sirius' shaggy head. He caught it deftly. "Can't kill me that easy Reynolds"

"Take your sweets and get out"

he examined the bag's continents "How'd you know?" he asked when he saw the collection of his favorites and his name written across the side of the bag.

"As you said, I know you too well" she said with a wink as she closed the door on him.

* * *

><p>She needed air, <em>now <em>so she began to walk, then jog and finally run to the back of the train. She slid the door aside and stood with her hair blown around her head like a halo of sorts. When she heard the door close she threw her hair back and screamed. She screamed until she was horse. The wind drowning out the sounds of her pain and grieving. When she could no longer speak, let alone scream, she relaxed. Lily sat, leaning against the door. She looked at the trees racing by and she was grateful, because it made her feel as if she could leave all her thoughts and feelings behind. She knew she couldn't, but for now she was content with allowing the speed of the train keep them at bay. So she closed her green eyes and leaned back.

* * *

><p>He hated this, sitting and waiting. He didn't want to Floo to an empty house and not know when it would be occupied again. The worst part was knowing this and having absolutely nothing he could do to change it. He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up more than usual. He looked at the Butterbeer bottle in his other hand, and pulled his knee closer as his elbow rested on it. All holiday he'd have to be in a house that reminded him of things that were too painful. He stood abruptly, causing his mates to give him curious looks.<p>

"I'm off to take a walk"

Remus' became one of understanding as he gave a nod, and returned to his conversation with Peter.

He slipped into the corridor, he needed a cigarette, so he walked briskly to the back of the train. He needed to decide what he was going to do over the summer...he _needed_ a cigarette...

* * *

><p>She sat there for a long time, she was pretty sure they were only a half hour away from London at this point, but she still didn't want to rise.<p>

And suddenly she was falling, but not as far as she should have. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into a pair of hazel orbs...belonging to none other than James Potter. Just her luck, but she wasn't in the mood to argue so she simply sighed and sat up, away from his leg, which had stopped her fall. He walked around in front of her and offered his hand, she was a little surprised by his chivalry but she was too tired to object. She took his hand, it felt warm and firm, guiding her to a stable footing. She let her hand drop and looked up at him, she then began to turn but he caught her before she could. She looked to see his hand once again on hers and then expectantly at his face. He looked confused, and worried and sad and sorry all at once. She continued to wait.

"Evans...I think I'm gonna try to start calling you Lily."

She nodded, partly because she still couldn't speak and partly out of shock, because it was the last thing she expected him to say.

"So Lily, I just want to say I'm sorry. I was a bit rude. And I know you probably think I was even more rude, and conceited and whatever else you think of me and I'm sorry, but I wont apologize for everything you think I've done wrong." at this point he was moving around and almost yelling because of the screaming wind and the screeching wheels. "and I don't care if that makes me a terrible person, and a git, and worse than the giant squid. But I truly feel bad that you got hurt and I kind of contributed to the cause. And bloody Hell Evans, I know you think I'm terrible and all, but I hope you know I'd never call you or anyone, a name that horrid, or even close to that bad." He paused, apparently waiting for a response "Fuck Lily, what else can I say". And this time it was her turn to stop him from leaving, he looked at her, clearly puzzled.

"I know" she croaked. She could see how his eyes light up and he was trying hard not to laugh "Laugh if you'd like, I'm in a good mood" she gave him a half smile. He burst into laughter, laughter that made his whole face light up and look 10 times more handsome. Laughter that made her want to laugh along with him, so she did. It was the first time in about a month that she had. They were laughing so hard that they slid down the wall, and were sitting side by side.

They both sighed and relieved their lungs. Lily smiled fully and turned to the boy beside her. He was tall and skinny but not so much that it was unattractive. She could see his profile in the slowly setting Sun, he had a straight nose and a strong yet soft jaw. His eyes sparkled, but not just from the light, and the glasses that framed them fit his face. He was wearing a thoughtful and happy expression, Lily wasn't sure if it would last.

He turned to her "So, forgiven?"

"Almost"

"Mates?"

"HA!" but her eyes said differently

"Truce?" he quirked his eyebrow at the last suggestion

She rose slowly but pointedly, gave him a wicked grin and replied in her voice that was still raw from being torn apart by her screams "What do you think?"

"Hey, you answered a question with a question" he argued to her retreating form, but he knew it was no use. He smiled to himself all the same. The train would be arriving in 10 minutes and he was okay with that. September 1st would be a new beginning, and he was ready.

He decided he didn't need that cigarette after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me if you liked it. And if you didn't, don't be rude about it. I know I'm terribly late, and I'm not even completely confident with how this turned out. **

**Reviews are like banana splits :)**

**Zoe**


End file.
